


Night Angel

by whatyouthoughtyousaw



Series: Incubus Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of religion, incubus au, use of ouija board
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyouthoughtyousaw/pseuds/whatyouthoughtyousaw
Summary: The story of Jongin as he learns to accept himself (and falls in love with an incubus).





	Night Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Take My Virgin Sacrifice was originally written for a fic exchange (For Kadi Only 2017) and thus I had to keep the story fairly compact. That translated to me focusing solely on Kyungsoo's POV throughout the course of the story. However, Kyungsoo's story is not the only version that exists... Jongin's character within TMVS has pretty much been screaming his version of events at me since before the original was even posted. In fact, I've had most of this chapter saved away on my computer for over a year... and thus **Night Angel** was born!
> 
> Night Angel will consist of a prequel (starting from around one and a half years before the start of TMVS), Jongin's POV of how his life changes after meeting Kyungsoo, and will continue with more of what happens after the events of TMVS. I don't believe there is an order you have to read these works - they are the same characters and it is the same story, simply told through the eyes of different characters at different times. Kyungsoo had his part to say in TMVS, and Night Angel is Jongin's turn.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has read the original one shot: thank you so much for all the love, nice comments, and enthusiasm for my work during the year since the fic exchange. I would have kept this on my computer if it wasn't for all of the kind words I've received. I love you guys <3 I hope that Night Angel (if you choose to read it) will add some more depth to the original story.
> 
>  
> 
> **This work contains some content that may not be suited for all readers. Please proceed with caution if you are uncomfortable with any of the following: homophobia/homophobic slurs, religion (particularly religion portrayed in a negative light), porn, masturbation, incubus/demon/ouija board mentions**
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: the opinions expressed in this work do not reflect my own views on these subject matters, especially surrounding homophobia and religion, which are both heavy themes. **This is not a representation of all religions/religious people and should not be interpreted as such.**
> 
> If my warnings haven't scared you off, I hope you enjoy this fic, it means a lot to me  
> \- whatyouthoughtyousaw
> 
> **** You can find me for any questions/comments about my fics at my new tumblr page:[wytys.tumblr.com](https://wytys.tumblr.com/) **

“I think I like Luhan.” Sehun said in a voice that was almost too quiet for Jongin to hear.

“Hmm?” Jongin asked, pausing the video game they had been playing and turning toward his best friend. “I would hope so, since he is our friend.”

Sehun’s face was slowly turning a pink shade, giving Jongin the first clue that he had made a mistake. “No… I think I _like_ like Luhan.” 

Jongin blinked at his friend, fighting to keep his mouth closed. He felt immediately conflicted. His knee jerk reaction should be rejection, should be laughing it off, should be encouraging Sehun to take back his words because men were supposed to like women. Right? _Right?_

Yet the way Sehun’s expression had slipped into one of fear, an expression that Jongin hadn’t ever seen on his best friend’s face in all the years of friendship with Sehun, caused Jongin to pause. He had never felt like there was anything wrong with Sehun before, why should it change if Sehun liked Luhan?

Jongin gave his best friend a small smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

Sehun’s expression turned to one of disbelieving shock. “You don’t hate me now?”

Jongin paused again. Should he hate Sehun now? It seemed so stupid to just hate his best friend because of this, felt wrong to even consider the thought. “No, I don’t hate you.”

The relief on Sehun’s face told Jongin he did the right thing, but that didn’t stop the unsettling feeling from sinking deep down into his chest.

 

On the way home from church one Sunday, Jongin stared distractedly out of the car window, watching the houses as they passed by with disinterest. He wished he could pull out his iPod – he was working on a new choreography and wanted to run through what he had so far in his head at least – but his parents had a strict no technology rule on Sunday, at least until after church. 

“If more people went to church on Sunday, this world would be a much less crazy place to live.” His mother was saying to his father in the front seat like she did most weeks. “Did you know there has even been talk of legalizing gay marriage recently?”

His father sighed disapprovingly, shaking his head. “We live in crazy times. Parent’s aren’t raising their kids right.”

Jongin tried to block the words out, squirming uncomfortably in his seat, remembering the fear on Sehun’s face.

 

Jongin raced through the hallway, excitement bubbling in his chest, a huge smile beaming from his face. The results of the audition for the annual youth ballet had been posted and Jongin had secured the male lead part even though he was younger than most of the other dancers who had auditioned. 

Sehun and Luhan were waiting for him by his locker, waiting for him expectedly. “Did you make it?” Luhan called when Jongin skipped into view.

Jongin nodded vigorously, his hair bouncing in time. “I got the lead!”

Both Sehun and Luhan congratulated him warmly, Sehun pulling him in for a hug and Luhan shaking his hand. Jongin owed a lot to his friends, who had spent time in their dance studio after classes watching Jongin rehearse, giving him suggestions. They even helped Jongin practice for the audition, pretending to be judges to help Jongin get over his nerves. 

Jongin felt like he was walking on air as they walked together to the doors. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

Until a boy ran into him roughly, catching Jongin’s shoulder with his own. Wincing in pain from the force of the hit, Jongin turned to apologize, assuming he simply hadn’t moved out of the way in time when he was met with a sneer.

“Watch it, ballet boy.” He hissed, looking Jongin up and down with disgust.

Jongin was taken aback by the venom in the boy’s voice. “Sorry,” He tried, his voice coming up much quieter than he intended.

“Faggot.” The boy spit, turning to walk away.

Jongin felt himself being tugged toward the doors, but his eyes remained locked on boy. He didn’t even know him, he had no idea how the news of him doing ballet even started spreading.

“Don’t listen to him,” He heard Luhan say. “people have no idea how hard ballet is. I bet he wouldn’t even be able to do a plié.” 

Jongin was used to being teased for his love of ballet, but this was the first time someone had looked at him with so much disgust over it. He felt his happiness at making the lead role dampen.

 

“Jongin, will you stay back for a minute?” his dance instructor asked as the rest of the class split to gather their bags and shoes. 

Jongin wiped some of the sweat from his forehead, pushing his damp hair out of the way while he was at it. It had been a hard class today, but he had enjoyed every second as usual.

His instructor leaned against the mirror, giving Jongin a searching look. “I noticed that your name isn’t on the ballet class list for next season.”

Jongin shifted uncomfortably, avoiding looking at his teacher. “I just wanted to try something else, that’s all.”

“If you’re sure.” The teacher didn’t sound convinced. “Building technique in many genres will work to your advantage, but I know the ballet class will be sad to lose you.”

Jongin nodded, still looking anywhere but his teacher. He would miss ballet class, but he didn’t want any more people to call him names over it.

 

“Jongin, who was the girl you were talking to on Sunday?” His father asked during family dinner.

Jongin swallowed his bite of food before answering. “Krystal… I don’t remember her last name. Her family just moved here from out of town.”

His father nodded slowly. “She is very pretty.” He commented in an offhand voice.

Jongin stiffened in his seat, knowing where this was going. “Dad,” He whined.

His father raised his hands, giving Jongin an apologetic smile. “I’m just saying, she looked interested.”

Jongin groaned, sliding down in his seat. He thought parents were supposed to discourage dating and all that stuff. His father was becoming increasingly persistent in pointing out girls who even looked at Jongin twice.

“Honey, leave him be.” His mother said lightly, giving Jongin a wink. 

His father laughed. “You’re off the hook for now, but you should start asking girls out on dates soon. It’s part of growing up.”

 

Jongin flopped onto Sehun’s bed with a sigh. “My dad wants me to ask Krystal on a date.” He admitted, feeling a little bit of burden lift from his shoulders just saying the words.

Sehun sat at his computer desk, opening his laptop to start browsing the internet. “She’s pretty.” He said absentmindedly.

Jongin groaned. “Why is that all anyone can say about it?”

Sehun spun his computer around to face him. “What do you want me to say about it? Do you like her?”

Jongin shook his head. “I don’t even want to go on a date right now. I don’t like anyone like that.”

Sehun made a face at him. “Lucky you. Liking someone sucks.” He turned back to his laptop with a small huff.

Jongin remembered Sehun’s confession all those months ago and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. They hadn’t talked about it at all since then, Jongin forgot it had happened most of the time. “Do you still… like Luhan?” He asked, feeling curious.

Sehun sighed, leaning his head on his hand. “I wish I didn’t. There isn’t anything I can do about it.”

“Why not?” Jongin asked.

Sehun laughed bitterly without humor. “Why did you stop doing ballet, Jongin? Because people started calling you a faggot? Imagine actually being one.”

Sehun’s words made Jongin uncomfortable, the now familiar unsettled feeling resting in his chest. “That’s not what you are.”

His friend scoffed. “Thanks for being a good friend, Jongin, but I am. If anyone in this town found out, my life would suck.”

“Why did you tell me?” Jongin found himself asking before he could stop himself. “If you don’t want anyone to know, why tell me?”

Sehun turned his chair back around. “I just felt like you would understand me.” He said quietly, meeting Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin wasn’t sure what Sehun meant by that, but decided to leave it alone.

 

Jongin felt out of place. It seemed like everyone around him was talking about sex in some way or another. Rumors of girls who were easy to sleep with, boys bragging about how far they went with their girlfriend in the locker room, even teachers making remarks about using protection, Jongin couldn’t get away from it. He had managed to avoid thinking about it for most of his high school career, but now that he was finally in his senior year, the expectations felt heavy on his shoulders.

It wasn’t that he was innocent or naïve, he understood why his peers were interested in sex. He just didn’t understand the attraction part of it all. He had never been able to imagine himself with any girl he knew or even with hot celebrities. It simply didn’t do anything for him. He had even tried watching porn to see if he could get any reaction, but it just left him feeling gross and uncomfortable, like he was spying on something intimate. He didn’t find anything about it sexy. 

His parents only added onto the problem by casually reminding him to wait until after marriage for sex every few weeks. He felt like something was wrong with him that he didn’t _want_ to have sex yet.

“Maybe you watched the wrong type of porn.” Luhan had suggested when him and Sehun finally get Jongin to admit what was bothering him. “Not everyone gets off to the same stuff.”

“I don’t know what that even means!” Jongin whined, feeling ever frustrated that he never seemed to understand.

“You could try lesbian or gay porn.” Sehun said in a dry tone. Both Jongin and Luhan stared at him in shock, as if that was the most radical thing they had ever heard. Sehun cleared his throat uncomfortably, a pink shade blossoming on his cheeks. “It’s just a suggestion.”

 

Jongin waited until a day he knew his parents were going to be out late, but he still took extra precautions, closing all the blinds, even locking the front door. If for some reason they got home early, he wanted as much time as possible to hide what he was planning on doing.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but the curiosity and pressure he felt made the risk worth taking. At least that’s what he told himself. He still kind of felt like a bolt of lightning would strike him down where he stood or that the gates of hell were going to open just for him.

He tried to push the guilt and shame to the side, wanting to experiment just this once. His hands shook as he opened an incognito browser and found a video that looked rather tame. Taking a moment to listen and make sure there was no car pulling into the driveway, he took a deep breath and pressed play.

If ‘regular’ porn had done nothing for him, this video was even worse. He watched the two girls making out with each other with a frown, wanting to close the browser completely. This was a stupid idea, everything he had ever heard about 2 girls together being hot was a total lie. Porn just wasn’t Jongin’s thing, maybe he was just destined to never understand sex.

Jongin was just about to close the browser when he remembered Sehun admitting he liked Luhan and suggesting gay porn, not just lesbian porn. He had already decided that he didn’t think Sehun was a bad person or wrong just because of that, so that would mean giving it a try wouldn’t make him a bad person or wrong either, right? Hands shaking even more than before, Jongin settled in to give it one final try.

Jongin forced himself to click on a video, mouse moving quickly to hover over the close window button, ready to close it in a moment’s notice. However, seeing two men on screen somehow made Jongin feel more comfortable than he was used to. Maybe it was just his own understanding of his body and the fact that he could understand what it might feel like to have what was happening on screen happen to him. Whatever was, Jongin didn’t have time to process it because something was stirring in his lower stomach and before he could quite catch up, he found himself stroking his own cock in time with what was happening on screen. 

Too caught up in _finally_ experiencing the pleasure he had felt like he was missing out on, and with his blood being drawn south instead of to his brain, it wasn’t until after he climaxed with a muffled groan that he even considered what this might mean.

So, he was into gay porn… that didn’t mean anything, right? Yet Jongin could feel something close to panic building just under the surface.

 

“You’ve been quiet lately.” His mom commented as they walked down the cereal aisle of the supermarket. Jongin shrugged noncommittally, picking his favorite sugary cereal and dropping it into the cart. “Is everything okay at school?”

Jongin fought back a sigh, shaking his head. “Things are fine at school, mom.”

“Is it because you gave up ballet? Your teacher emailed me and said you could go back any time you wanted, they would be happy to have you.”

“Nothing is wrong, I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently.” He felt a rush of shame at _what_ had been on his mind recently, the moans of men on screen and the heady feeling of the arousal he had felt as well as the guilt that was left over.

His mother didn’t seem to want to drop the subject, though. “Have you tried praying about it?”

Jongin had to try really hard to not scoff at that. God wouldn’t listen to someone like him anymore, praying wouldn’t solve anything. He knew his parents believed in the power of prayer completely. He envied them, but he supposed it was easier to believe in God when you knew he wouldn’t hate you for who you were attracted to. “I’ll try that, mom.” He agreed flatly, hoping to end this conversation.

“You’re such a good son, Jongin.” He winced at that, feeling deep in his gut that he was really just a disappointment.

 

Jongin and Luhan didn’t get very many opportunities to hang out just the two of them. It wasn’t that they weren’t good friends, because they were. Luhan was more social than Jongin and Sehun, and so he was often at other club activities after school when Sehun and Jongin usually hung out, and Jongin himself had had dance practices during the times that Sehun and Luhan were hanging out.

So the day that Sehun dragged him away from the cafeteria at lunch and into the nearest bathroom, Jongin had no clue what it could have been about. After Sehun checked underneath all the stalls to make sure no one else was in the bathroom with them, he faced Jongin with the biggest grin he has probably ever seen on his friend’s face. “I confessed to Luhan.”

Jongin felt his mouth pop open in surprise, not knowing what to say other than a loud “what?!”

Sehun nodded enthusiastically, expression so bright it could have rivaled the sun. “It just slipped out last night while we were doing homework together!”

Jongin tried to process the information, his brain seemingly working at half speed due to shock. Sehun looked over the moon, so that means it either must have gone well or Sehun was completely losing his mind. “Is Luhan even gay?” Is the question Jongin eventually settled on asking.

Sehun shrugged. “He thinks he identifies more as pansexual, but he has liked me for a while, too, so I could care less what label he wants to use, you know?”

Jongin’s head was swimming. He knew what pansexual meant, but he was having a hard time connecting that to Luhan because it was so sudden. He knew that wasn’t the point of Sehun telling him this, though, so he pushed the processing to the side in favor of being happy for his friend. “So, are you dating now?”

Sehun nodded, only getting more excited. “Yeah, we decided we are going to be boyfriends now! I can’t believe it, I never thought it would actually happen!”

Jongin could feel a heavy emotion begin to settle into his chest like a weight, but he also could feel joy for his friend. He had watched Sehun struggle with his crush on Luhan for almost a year now, neither him nor Sehun had ever predicted the situation ending in such a happy way. “I’m so happy for you guys!” He said, meaning every word.

He’d deal with the weight in his chest later.

 

Sehun and Luhan managed to stay under the radar as a couple for longer than Jongin thought possible. Then again, because he was the only person who knew, he had been privy to many moments of his friends being gross and lovey dovey with each other. He had long gotten over the two stealing glances, cuddling, holding hands, and even giving each other lingering goodbye kisses after hanging out. It became so routine to him that he stopped noticing it.

Maybe that is why he didn’t see the trouble coming before it happened.

Sehun and Luhan had been dating for a few months already when people at school started to catch on that there may be something more than friendship between the two. Jongin began to hear whispers as he walked down the hallway just behind his friends. He also could feel people staring at them at lunch, where Sehun could often be seen feeding Luhan bites of his lunch. 

“Guys, I think people are starting to notice that you might be dating.” Jongin said quietly after school one day as they walked to Sehun’s house to hang out.

Sehun shrugged. “It was bound to happen eventually. We don’t really want to hide it, anyway.”

“I don’t want to stop myself from enjoying my life because of other people’s opinions.” Luhan said, nodding in agreement. Jongin personally thought that was easier for Luhan to say, since his family wasn’t religious at all and had already accepted that Luhan was dating Sehun. “Graduation is less than a year away, anyway, and after that nothing that happened here is going to matter.”

“They even have LGBT clubs in college, did you know that? I can’t wait for life outside of this closeminded town.” Sehun said excitedly, bouncing a little in his steps. 

Jongin found himself nodding along, wishing he could be as open and positive about what he was feeling like Sehun and Luhan. Yet the guilt always stopped him from saying anything.

 

“I heard a disturbing rumor today, Jongin.” His father said seriously during dinner. “I want you to tell me the truth.”

Jongin gulped, panic settling into his body. He had a feeling of where his father was going with this. He nodded, fearing his voice may crack if he tried to speak.

His father was watching him carefully over his clasped hands, ignoring the food in front of him. “Some of the parents in the church have started hearing from their children that there is a homosexual couple in your school. These sins are spreading faster than ever because parents aren’t talking to their kids about the dangers of falling into temptation. You understand the sin of homosexuality, don’t you son?”

Jongin’s heart is sinking, his lungs are collapsing, he can feel tremors starting in his hands. He quickly places his clenched fists on his thighs underneath the table where his father wouldn’t be able to see how effected he was. He didn’t really expect his parents to react any differently to the thought of a gay couple in their community, but the fact that he was still sitting here listening to his father use this tone made him want to cry. Those were his best friends in the whole world he was talking badly about. _And me…_ Jongin tries not to flinch at the thought of his own growing list of porn in his search history. “Yes, sir.” He finally wills himself to answer, voice soft but even, which is the most Jongin can hope for at this moment.

“These are hard times we are living in, Jongin.” His mother chimed in. “It is more important than ever to stay true to what we learn in church. But you’ve always been a good boy, haven’t you?” Her tone was fond, completely confident in her son. It made Jongin want to throw up.

 

Jongin was having trouble sleeping. He found himself waking up multiple times each night, unable to fall back asleep quickly. He spent hours at a time staring at his ceiling, worrying about what will happen to his friends when people find out they are dating for real and wondering how long he would be able to keep the information from his parents in a town where gossip spreads like wildfire. Some nights he even allows himself to feel jealous over his friend’s apathy about people finding out they were dating. He swears that he was losing more sleep over this than he friends were, and he found the situation to be very unfair and frustrating.

It was during these late-night worry sessions that Jongin allowed himself to acknowledge that something was brewing inside of him, just under the surface. He suppressed it the best he could during the day, but he was too vulnerable at night to deny to himself that there wasn’t something deeper going on, a different reason he was feeling jealous of Sehun and Luhan. He just didn’t feel strong enough to give it a name yet.

 

Jongin couldn’t even say he didn’t see it coming, because he _did_ , but the day his parents finally found out that the ‘sinning homosexual couple’ in Jongin’s school was their son’s two best friends was still one of the worst days Jongin may have ever had.

He arrived home from school to his parents arguing, voices carrying loud and clear from the upstairs hallway down to the front door. 

“- can’t have that kind of influence in our home!” his father was shouting.

“But what if we could help guide them? We’ve always known Jongin’s friends didn’t have the best influences at home, we could be that for them!”

Jongin’s heart dropped to the floor.

“And how many times have they been over here? No matter how much you want to save people, you can’t save someone who wants to live however they want without care of the consequences!”

“They have been nothing but gracious any time they have been over, and you know how supportive they have always been of Jongin. I think you are being very unfair to them over a rumor.”

Jongin hears his dad scoff, loud footsteps bringing his father closer to the stairwell. Jongin wishes he could run before his father notices he is home, but his feet won’t listen to him. “We can’t risk exposing our family to people like that!”

Jongin’s father came into sight, followed closely by his mother, who noticed Jongin standing by the front door, still frozen. Eyes wide, Jongin met his mother’s concern gaze before sliding over to his father’s own furious stare.

“Is it true?” His father barked at him, mouth tight, demanding an answer.

Jongin was floundering, mouth stuck open, brain short circuiting as the dread, panic, and fear took over him. Faced with the choice of answering and running, Jongin finally felt his legs move. Suddenly Jongin found himself back outside, back pressed to the closed front door between himself and his parents.

And he cried.

 

Jongin was forbidden to hang out with Sehun and Luhan anymore, his parents even going as far as threatening to take Jongin’s phone at night to check over his messages. Luhan had been furious when Jongin explained what had happened during lunch, completely appalled that Jongin’s parents were stepping in the way of their friendship over what he felt should be a nonissue. Sehun understood a little better and apologized repeatedly for ‘getting Jongin in trouble’. Everything just made Jongin feel sick.

Jongin began to put on a mask during the day. He attended church every Sunday. He listened as his parents told him to pray for his friends, that they would be able to understand their wrongdoings. He stared at his bible, pretending to read. He went to school and still found ways to hang out with his friends. He did his homework. He went to dance rehearsals. He did everything he was supposed to do, but he was miserable. A sad, resigned bitterness was Jongin’s constant companion, just under the surface where people couldn’t see. 

He was having a hard time sleeping, his emotional state affecting his ability to remain asleep. No matter how long Jongin managed to sleep, he woke up feeling restless and unrested. He was beginning to see noticeable differences in the bags under his eyes, slowing becoming more pronounced and dark the longer he kept up his façade. 

He began to cling onto the fact that senior year was almost over. He had been accepted to the same university as Sehun and Luhan, he just had to hold out until they left for college. He could make it. He had to.

 

His parents slowly began to lax on their supervision, believing the shell of Jongin that had replaced their son. It was the week of their anniversary, and they had planned a long weekend away to celebrate. They trusted him to remain at the house alone, thinking that he would just spend the weekend as he had since they forbid Jongin from hanging out with his friends.

But Jongin was tired of playing the good kid.

As soon as he was positive that his parents were far enough away that he was sure they wouldn’t be returning, he called Sehun.

“Operation bad influence is underway!” Sehun yelled into the phone when Jongin confirmed that the coast was clear for him and Luhan to come over.

Jongin couldn’t stop the genuine laugh from escaping his lips, a current of excitement bubbling just under the surface. It had been _so long_ since he had seen his friends outside of school, and while they tried to keep him caught up on everything during the school day, it wasn’t the same as seeing each other outside of school.

Jongin’s excitement turned into a weird kind of horror when Luhan entered his house with a wicked grin, holding a Ouija board in front of his chest.

“No, no way.” Jongin started, shaking his head at Luhan. “Get that demon board out of my house right now, Luhan.”

Sehun, following behind Luhan, clung onto Jongin’s arm. “ _Please_ , Jongin? It’ll be fun, I promise!”

Jongin glared at Sehun. “Yeah, messing around with the supernatural is _super_ smart, Sehun.”

Luhan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Nothing is really gonna happen, Jongin, relax. It’s just a game.”

Jongin found himself groaning dramatically, knowing he was going to lose this argument. “If my parent’s ever find out, I am extra dead.” 

Sehun squealed and hugged him. “I brought candles and everything! This is going to be so fun!”

They ended up in Jongin’s bedroom and Jongin watched with resigned amusement as Luhan and Sehun fluttered around the room, debating where the best place for the candles were and closing the blinds. As they walked past each other, Jongin noticed the way their hands would subtly brush and linger, and he felt a little bit of the bitterness rise in his chest. 

Finally, when Luhan and Sehun had finally agreed and lit all the candles, they flipped the light off and motioned for Jongin to sit with them on his floor in a loose circle around the board. Jongin’s stomach was churning with anxiety. He had never been the bravest when it came scary subjects, and the idea of ghosts or demons that wanted to possess him and drag his soul to hell or whatever they did made his skin crawl.

“I was thinking we could up the stakes a little bit.” Luhan practically purred, the gleam in his eyes speaking of nothing but trouble.

Jongin’s eyes widened in shock, mouth popping open in a silent gasp of disbelief. This asshole not only brought a Ouija board to his home, but wanted to _up the stakes?_

Seeing his expression, Luhan quickly backtracked. “Look, I just don’t want to do the whole cliché _‘are there any spirits here’_ bullshit. I read on a site that doing that never works anyway.”

“So what do you want to do?” Sehun asked, sounding nowhere near as opposed to the idea as Jongin felt.

“That site claimed that you could summon different kinds of beings to talk to instead of just ghosts,” Luhan began, but Jongin was standing up and shaking his head.

“Nope, nope, nope. I am not participating in calling anything to my _parent’s_ house.” He spit out.

Luhan grabbed his arm. “Just trust me, what I want to do won’t cause any harm whatsoever! The site swore by it!”

“Jongin, let’s just try it, okay? We already set everything up.” Sehun pleaded with him as well. “Besides, I don’t believe Luhan is right at all. Everyone knows Ouija boards don’t _actually_ work.”

Eventually, Jongin felt himself resign to the peer pressure, trying to convince himself that the likelihood of something bad happening was very small. He also didn’t want to ruin the time he had to spend with his friends when their time together was already so short.

Jongin sat back down, crossing his legs and putting just his pointer finger on the planchette as Luhan instructed him as he listened to Luhan explain the rules of the game.

“We are gonna move this around in circles while I ask a few questions. We all need to keep a light touch on the planchette, don’t think about moving it yourself and just follow with it if it does move. When we want to be done, we say goodbye politely and move the planchette to the ‘goodbye’ on the bottom of the board. That’s it!” He sounded so pleased with himself, but Jongin just felt his anxiety increase. He just had to force himself to get through one round and then they could do something else. He could do this.

Letting Sehun and Luhan guide the planchette in circles, he closed his eyes as Luhan began. “We’d like to contact an incubus.” He said in a tone that Jongin _thought_ was supposed to sound grand, but just sounded slower than usual.

His eyes snapped open and he glared at Luhan. “An _incubus_?” 

Luhan smirked. “If something happens, I wanted it to make a good story!”

Jongin rolled his eyes. His father may have been right after all, Luhan _was_ a bad influence.

Receiving no more protests, Luhan continued. “We would like to contact an incubus. Please make yourself known to us.”

As Jongin continued to let his fingers be guided in slow circles around the board, he noticed out of the corner of his eye one of the flames on a candle begin to flicker slightly. He shallowed heavily, trying not to let himself get too scared, even though he knew it was a losing battle.

Luhan told them to wait now, moving the planchette to the center of the board. 

Jongin wasn’t sure if it was just in his head, but the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees and he resisted a shiver. The silence as they waited for something, _anything_ to happen was intense, pressing on Jongin’s eardrums unpleasantly. He felt his heartrate increase even further when an odd sensation of being watched creeped up his spine.

“Do you think I should ask again?” Luhan asked, disappointment obvious in his tone.

Jongin, who had startled a little at Luhan’s voice, resisted a whimper. “N-no, don’t.”

Luhan had the audacity to laugh at Jongin’s stutter. “Are you scared, Jongin?”

He glared at his friend, regretting ever agreeing to participate in this. “Don’t tease him,” Sehun cut in, “you know he believes in this stuff. Try asking if anything is here again, though. Maybe we’ll get something.”

Jongin wanted to scream a little bit, but he just watched Luhan close his eyes. “Are there any spirits here with us?” He asked in the same, slow tone.

Jongin felt another shiver before the candle, the same one he had noticed flickering, went out. Jongin stared, wide eyed, at the smoke swirling as it rose.

“Oh, my god! The candle!” Sehun said, pointing and solidifying in Jongin’s mind that he wasn’t making this up.

“Guys, I want to stop.” Embarrassingly, he felt moisture rise to his eyes. Every scary movie plot began racing through his head, and he took his fingers off the planchette. “This is dangerous.”

“Fingers on the planchette!” Luhan barked at him. “We can’t just stop, we need to say goodbye to close the session anyway, remember Jongin?”

Knowing that the best way to get out of the situation was to hurry and try and convince Luhan to end the session the ‘right way’, Jongin returned his fingers to the small triangle. “Is there someone with us?” Luhan asked when they all had their fingers back on.

Suddenly, the small piece of plastic under his fingers began to move slowly towards the ‘yes’ written on one of the corners of the board. “Oh my god, oh my god, who is moving it?” Sehun rushed out. “Luhan, you’re trying to freak us out, right?”

Jongin tore his eyes from the board to his friend’s face. “I swear it isn’t me, Sehun! Jongin?” He asked, meeting Jongin’s stare. He didn’t think he could find his voice right now, so he simply shook his head, fiddling with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Do you think we actually called an incubus here?” Sehun whispered, the tone of his voice changing to match the scary atmosphere.

Jongin wanted to cry when the planchette again moved a little away from the ‘yes’ corner, and then back. 

As if from a distance, Jongin heard Luhan release a little puff of air. “I really can’t believe this.”

In any other situation, Jongin would have been angry at Luhan. First he says he _wants_ to contact an incubus and then acts all surprised when he actually does? While making Jongin participate? He didn’t want to do this to begin with, yet here he was, talking to what claimed to be an incubus with a ‘game’ that starred in many horror movies. 

Yet instead of anger, all Jongin felt was fear. He sniffled a little bit, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. He just wanted to _stop_. “I’m scared.” He told his friends, hoping they would take pity on him and end the session.

Under his fingers, the triangle moved again, from letter to letter this time. Jongin listened as Sehun and Luhan said each letter out loud until –

“It says not to be scared, holy shit.” Sehun breathed out.

Luhan was leaning forward a little, excited now. “Why not?” He asked. Jongin silently agreed.

The planchette moved again, spelling out new words. 

“It won’t hurt us? Is that what that spelled?” Luhan asked. Technically, it had spelled out ‘won’t hurt _you_ ’, but Jongin didn’t feel like adding to the conversation right now.

“Wait…” Sehun began slowly, “an incubus is a sex demon, right?” 

When the planchette moved to ‘yes’ again, Jongin groaned. “My dad is going to kill me. You summoned a s-sex demon in my house.” It was almost funny how ridiculous the situation was. _Almost._

Sehun laughed a little at that. “Well, it’s not like he can hate us anymore than he already does, right?” Even in this situation, the truth of that statement made Jongin frown.

“Shouldn’t we offer up Jongin as the virgin sacrifice then? Since it’s an incubus?” Luhan teased. Jongin pulled his hands off the board in a rush, wide eyes meeting Luhan’s in shock. Incubuses were male sex demons, if Jongin was remembering correctly. Did this mean that Luhan somehow knew Jongin wasn’t attracted to women? They hadn’t talked about it in so long, since before Jongin’s parents had banned them from hanging out, even. But the idea of Luhan and Sehun somehow knowing already made Jongin freeze up in fear.

Under Luhan and Sehun’s fingers, the planchette moved quickly to the ‘no’ corner and Luhan laughed. “Looks like it doesn’t want your virgin sacrifice.”

Jongin felt a little bit better knowing that whoever or whatever they were talking to wasn’t about to just have sex with him, but the worry that Luhan knew more than Jongin wanted him to yet still had him on edge. Sehun was urging him to put his fingers back on the board, and Jongin found himself complying, but with an admission that he wanted to stop now. He was more scared of the topic of virginity than he was of the Ouija board, and the realization brought some of his bitterness back up to the surface.

On the board, Jongin watched as the planchette spelled out a quick ‘S O R R Y’. 

“What are you sorry for?” Luhan asked, and the board quickly responded with ‘S C A R E’.

“Jongin, I think it’s saying sorry for scaring you!” Sehun’s tone was excited.

He appreciated the apology, he guessed, even if the incubus or whatever it was wasn’t the direct cause of his fear. “Thank you, I guess…” He almost felt like that wasn’t enough politeness to show, so he quickly tried to think of something else polite to say, forcing out an awkward: “Do you have a name?” to fill the silence.

To his surprise, however, the triangle simply moved to the ‘goodbye’ space. Jongin felt the relief rush through his body, mumbling out a small apology in case he offended whatever they were talking to. 

Luhan was obviously disappointed it had ended so quickly, letting out a sigh and moving away from the board. “You scared away an incubus, Jongin.” His tone was slightly accusing. “That’s actually sort of hilarious considering how worried your dad is you’ll become a sex fiend.”

With the spotlight back on him, Jongin couldn’t hold in his anger (which was really just masking his fear) from escaping out of his mouth in a lie. “Isn’t an incubus male? If you wanted to hook me up with a demon, maybe you should have asked for a succubus, Luhan.”

The words burned on their way out, the subtle lie hidden within settling like a weight in his chest. But he wasn’t ready yet. 

Sehun broke the tension with a breathy laugh. “Luhan, you were messing with us the whole time, right?”

“I _swear_ I wasn’t! My fingers were barely touching it!”

Jongin scooted back to rest his body on the frame of his bed, letting Sehun and Luhan argue and trying not to get too caught up back in his fears of what Luhan’s offer had meant. He _had_ to be reading too far into it. Besides, he knew Luhan and Sehun would be the last people to judge him for the gender he wanted to give his virginity away to. 

He was still just too scared.


End file.
